As The Moon Rose
by theatreguy
Summary: When Stiles moves from big city Dallas to small town Beacon Hills, he starts having weird dreams, and most are centered around the senior Derek Hale. He will learn something about Beacon Hills and Derek's family and will be in the center of danger as his new life in Beacon Hills begins.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Stiles, the car is started!"

"I'm coming, dad!" Stiles said, taking one last look at his old room.

Stiles was sixteen years old. He and his dad had lived in Dallas, Texas for eight now and Stiles had grown fond of the place. However his father had gotten offered the job of Sheriff in a large community style city called Beacon Hills in California, and he had accepted.

Stiles was nervous to leave Beacon Hills, he had friends, a job, a school.

"Stiles, seriously? Let's. Go!" Kevin Stilinski yelled from the door.

Stiles grabbed his last bag of stuff, took his final breath in, and headed out of the front door. Stiles got in the car, and his dad pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road.

"Stiles, please don't sulk. This move will be good for us." Kevin said, trying to convince him. Stiles just turned towards the window and put his headphones in and went to sleep.

Stiles was walking down a dark hallway.

"Derek? Derek are you there?" Stiles called out. No answer. He continued down the hall. His flashlight started to flicker and soon, it was out.

"Dammit! Stupid light!" Stiles said, as he threw the flashlight down the hall. The flashlight rolled down the hall and disappeared into the darkness. Suddenly, as if someone had pushed it back to him, it rolled and stopped at his feet. Stiles looked down at his feet, and saw the flashlight was covered in crimson red blood.

"Stiles! Stiles, wake up! You're dreaming!" Kevin said, shaking his son awake.

Stiles popped up in confusion and fear.

"What's going on?!" He half yelled.

"You were dreaming, actually, it was more of a nightmare. Something about a flashlight, and blood, and Derek. Who is Derek?"

"No one dad, probably just someone in a movie. Nothing to worry about," Stiles said, blushing. "Can we find something to eat?"

Kevin pulled into the McDonald's and they went inside to eat. As they ate, Stiles sat and thought about the dream he had just had. Who was Derek? He had never met a Derek before. Why was the dream so vivid? Like it had actually happened. Most importantly, where did the blood come from? Was it this Derek guy's? Was it his? Someone else? He decided not to think too much about it and just try and enjoy the rest of the trip to his new home.

They stayed at The Days Inn in Nevada for the night. They had about another 8-10 hour drive in the morning to make.

When Stiles woke the next morning, his dad was already in the shower. He waited till he was done, then he hopped into the shower himself. When he got out, he dressed, brushed his teeth, styled his hair with his famous 'Stiles Spike', and then went downstairs for breakfast and to start the day of travel.

It was finally 5:00 in the afternoon, and they passed the sign that said "Welcome to Beacon Hills! Pop: 25,056."

"Finally!" Stiles said, sighing. True, he was dreading starting his new life here, but it was good to finally be here.

They drove past a big school that looked to be 100 years old. The sign read: "Beacon Hills Private High, Home of the Wolves."

"Well Stiles, that's your new high school." Kevin said, motioning with his head.

"And I have to stay in a dorm ON campus?" Stiles asked, dreading that most of all.

"Yes Stiles, it's a private school, that's how they do things around here." Kevin said as he sped up the car a little bit, anxious to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally pulled into the driveway, the house took Stiles off guard. It was huge. Two stories with a large wooden door, big windows, and a large garage, and that wasn't even the back of the house. Stiles got out of the car, staring wide eyed in at the house. He headed back to the back of the house to look. There was a large pool with a hot tub extension, a fire pit, and a nice backyard kitchen. The most amazing thing was the large pool house.

"Stiles, come help me unload the car!" Kevin called from the house.

It took them an hour and a half to unload the car and get the boxes into the right rooms. The house was just as beautiful on the outside as it was on the inside. The living room was huge, with dark, solid oak floors, a wood burning fireplace with a stone mantle, and it was fully furnished. The kitchen had marble counter tops, plenty of storage places and a huge fridge.

"Dad, how can we afford all of this?" Stiles asked, putting down a box.

"The station fixed this house up for us. It was a drug bust home, but they remodeled it and cleaned it up. They wanted to make us feel at home" Kevin said giving stiles a gentle pat on the back' "It wont be all bad here Stiles."

Stiles went upstairs to his room, which was very big with a queen sized bed and a big bathroom off of it. Tomorrow was his move in day at school and he wanted to make sure he was looking his best.

_ He looked down at the flashlight, the blood on it glowing in the moonlight that was coming through the window. Stiles tried hard to calm his heartbeat, taking deep breaths in. _

_"H…He…Hello?" Stiles called out, hoping that there really wasn't somebody there. _

_He started to walk forward to take a look around the corner that was separating him from whatever waited for him. _

_"Is anybody there? If someones there, show yourself or something!" Stiles said, inching more and more to the wall, his hands shaking as he walked closer to the wall._

_As he approached the wall, he heard a deep growling sound, but not a normal animal growl, this growl had some human qualities about it. Just as he was about to look around the corner…._

"GOOOOOOD MORNING BEACON HILLS! Its another beautiful day here in California… "

Stiles jumped up as his radio alarm went off. He was sweating and his heart was pounding. He reached over and turned his radio off, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

What was up with theses dreams he was having? Why did they seem to keep happening in order? What did they mean? So many questions ran through Stiles' head. He looked over at the clock. 6:15. Stiles stepped out of bed, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He stripped down and started his shower, when he looked around to the mirror, the mirror was already fogged up. Stiles squinted at the mirror, there was a figure standing backwards. It looked like someone's back. There was something on his back, a black tattoo, a triskele maybe? The fog started to clear and the figure got closer and more clear. Stiles rubbed his eyes, looked again, but the figured had disappeared.

"Well that was weird." Stiles said to himself as he stepped in the shower.

When Stiles got out of the shower, he fixed his hair (the usual spike in the front), brushed his teeth, put on deodorant, dressed, and threw on some cologne.

"Stiles, will you come outside? I have a surprise for you." Kevin said from downstairs.

Stiles walked down the stairs to see what his dad had for him.

"Ok Stiles, close your eyes and let me lead you, its outside." Kevin said, leading Stiles outside.

"Can I look yet?" Stiles asked.

"Ok, open your eyes!"

Stiles opened his eyes, and his jaw dropped. Sitting in front of him was a CJ-5 model 1976, 6 speed baby blue jeep.

"Oh. My. God!" Stiles yelled, jumping up and giving his dad a big hug. "What is this for?"

"Well, I figured since I'm gonna be at the station a lot, you're gonna need your own ride to school and other things." Kevin said, prying his son off of him, "Now, you better get going if you want to get moved in on time, I'll help you bring your bags to the car."

After Stiles and his dad got all of his stuff into his jeep, Stiles said his goodbyes to his father, got in his jeep, and headed down the road to his new school.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was so nervous as he pulled up to Beacon Hills High School. He didn't really know what to expect, he had never really been to a private school where you had to stay on campus and all that. Stiles found his way to the parking lot. It was already 8:30 so classes had already started for the day. Stiles parked and started his way up the stairs to his new home away from home.

Stiles followed the signs that said "office" with a little arrow pointing him down the path. For whatever reason, he pictured little munchkins telling him to follow the yellow brick road. Stiles wasn't watching where he was going and BAM…

"Hey, watch where youre going, dipshit!" said the stranger Stiles had just ran smack into.

"I'm so, so, SO sorry!" Stiles said, bending down to pick up the guys books. Their hands touched and Stiles felt something like electricity run through his hands. He looked up, and what he saw made his jaw literally drop. Bending in front of him was an angel, or so Stiles thought. The guy had short, brown, spikey hair, a defined jaw line, slightly stubbly chin, and beautiful lips. When the guy looked up at Stiles, Stiles couldn't help but stare into his beautiful green eyes.

"What are you looking at?" the guy said, standing up with his books.

"Uh, nothing..sorry. My name is Stiles, I'm new here." Stiles said, extending his hand for a shake.

The guy just stared at it.

"Well, Stiles, just watch where youre going, and we shouldn't have any problems, ok?"

And with that, the guy was gone. No "Hi my name is…", nothing. Stiles rolled his eyes and continued on his way to the office.

When he reached the office, he approached the desk, and the nice lady, Mrs. Hastings, gave him his schedule and his room number and key as well as a map of the school.

"Now, this is Isaac, he will show you to your room." Mrs. Hastings said, gesturing to a boy with wavy brown hair, pale skin, and beautiful green eyes.

As Stiles and Isaac started walking to his room, Stiles couldn't help but look around the halls in search for the mystery man.

"So, Stiles, have you met anyone other than me and Mrs. Hastings?" Isaac asked, trying his best at small talk.

"Well, if you want to call it a 'meeting', I ran into him, tried to pick his books up, and even introduced myself. What did he say to me? 'Just watch yourself, and we shouldn't have any problems'…he was a major douche" Stiles said, crossing his arms as he walked down the hallway.

"SOUNDS like Derek Hale. Was he tall with spikey brown hair?" Isaac asked.

Stiles nodded yes to him, the name ringing some bell in his mind.

"That's Derek. He always seems like a hard-ass, but hes actually a really nice guy once you get to know him." Isaac finished, turning a corned to that lead to the dorms.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. Stiles was trying to rack his brain to find that memory that suppressed the name "Derek Hale", but nothing was coming to mind.

When they finally got to his dorm, Stiles was worried about who he'd be living with. He wasn't sure he wanted to live with someone that he didn't know…at all. They stopped at room 249.

"Ok, well this is your room!" Isaac said, handing him the key.

Stiles took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was a decent size for a dorm, two full sized beds, a desk with two places to sit, two closets, and carpeted floors. There was an empty bed by the window that looked out to the woods behind the school, the other bed by the door had a comforter and pillows on it.

"Thanks." Stiles said, picking up his bags and walking to his bed.

"Do you need help bringing anything else in?" Isaac asked him, standing in the doorway.

"No, I'm good, thanks though." Stiles said. He was trying not to sound rude, but he really just wanted to get settled into his new living conditions. Classes would start tomorrow for him, so he just wanted to get his clothes and stuff all unpacked.

"Ok, well if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me or any other office aid." Isaac said, backing out of the room and waving goodbye.

Stiles was finally alone. Today was already so overwhelming. Hed already made an enemy, a friend (kind of), he was going to have to learn to live with someone else (hopefully not some jocky type guy, he hated those), and he was trying to remember where he knew Derek from. It took Stiles a good half hour to get things unpacked and put in their proper place. When he finished, he plopped down on his bed, looking out the window enjoying the view.

"You must be my new roommate!" Said a voice from the door.

Stiles practically fell off his bed in surprise, he hadn't even heard the door open.

"Uhh..yea, that's me!" Stiles said, trying hard not to sound super sarcastic. The guy standing in the door way was medium height, maybe 5'10, brown hair that was all done up, brown eyes, and buff. He was a pretty attractive guy, Stiles thought to himself. Was EVERYONE in this school attractive?

"My names Scott. Scott McCall!" the boy said, walking over to Stiles to shake his hand.

Stiles took his hand in a firm shake "Stiles. Stiles Stilinski." Stiles said, giving him a smile.

"Stiles Stilinski? Is that really…"

"No," Stiles interrupted "Stiles is just what I go by. Most people cant pronounce my real first name. Maybe I'll tell you what it is one day."

Scott just laughed and laid down on his bed.

"So, Scott, what do you do around here?" Stiles asked, sitting on his bed, trying not to stare at Scott too noticeably.

"Well, I play on the schools Lacrosse team. Made first line this year!" Scott said, his face lighting up at the topic.

Great, a jock Stiles thought.

"Well, I'm not much of a sportsy person…what else can you do around here?"

"Well, we are like any other school I guess. You have band, choir, art, theatre, ect. Just find what you like to do. You can leave campus anytime of course to work or whatever. We have Friday night-Monday morning open to do whatever. Go visit home, take a weekend trip to LA, things like that." Scott said, standing up and taking his shirt off.

Stiles practically stared a hole straight into him. This guy was hot.

"Uhhh…..well…umm….tell me about the people here. Who to watch out for, who to try and get on their good side, stuff like that." Stiles said, making himself look away.

"Do you mean teacher wise or student?" Scott said, taking his gym shorts off to change. (Which of course drove Stiles mad!)

"Both." Stiles blurted out.

Scott smirked, "Ok. We'll start with teachers: Mr. Harris, chemistry teacher, total dick. Our English teacher, Mrs. Blake is freakin hot, and shes a really great teacher. Just make sure you stay on the principals good side. Hes kind of a scary dude….and trust me when I say this Stiles, you do not want to get on his bad side." Scott said, the last part sounded very serious.

"Why? Whats he like?" Stiles asked.

"Youll find out soon enough Stiles, and youll find out a lot about this school and the people that go here too. But that's all in good time. Now, for students: Of course, theres me, im the coolest kid here! Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Jackson Whitmore, and myself hang out a lot. We are the "In" crowd I guess. Of course we are just freshman here. Derek Hale, is the guy everyone wants to be but too afraid to talk to him." Scott continued, but Stiles thoughts were brought back to Derek.

Scott continued on for about 15 more minutes, but Stiles hadn't really heard him. When he finally finished, it was 10:30 at night, Stiles climbed into bed and tried to sleep, he needed his rest if he had to start classes tomorrow.

"Im so sorry! Im Stiles!"

"Well, Stiles, watch where youre going, and we shouldn't have any problems."

"That sounds like Derek Hale"

"Youll find out a lot about this school and the people that go here, all in good time"

"Derek? Derek are you there?"

Stiles shot up in his bed. Derek was the guy he had been dreaming about! Stiles looked out the window to the woods, what he heard sounded so familiar. A howl rose from the woods, it seemed to come from just outside his view. He could have sworn he saw striking blue eyes staring right at him.


	4. Chapter 4

*ok guys, please bear with me. This chapter is a lot of ground work for the story, so its kind of slow, but please just get through it, and I promise the next chapter will be so much better!:)*

Stiles woke early the next morning to get a shower and get ready for his first day at his new school. He walked slowly over to the bathroom, the morning grogginess tugging at him to get back into bed. He was so tired that he didn't even think to knock on the bathroom door, he just walked right in to see a naked Scott getting out of the shower.

"Whoa! Man, what are you doing?" Scott asked, covering himself with a towel.

"I..I am so, so, so, sorry! Im so sorry! Im just gonna.."

"Get out!"

"Yea! That! Sorry again!" Stiles said, closing the door behind him, he cheeks flushed with color. When Scott got out, Stiles couldn't look at him. He was too embarrassed and too afraid of what Scott might do. His second day at school and hed already made a fool of himself.

Finally, he got the nerve to speak.

"Listen, Scott, I am so sorry about what just happened. I'm not used to having a roommate. It wont happen again! I swear!" Stiles rambled, trying not to sound scared.

"Dude, its cool. Im used to having other guys see me naked, its apart of sports. Just as long as you get that I'm not gay, so don't get the wrong impression." Scott said, putting on a shirt.

"NO! Not at all!" Stiles replied, standing from his bed and heading to the bathroom. "Again, I'm so sorry!"

Stiles showered and did his hair, getting ready to start his day. It was 7:35 and classes started at 8. His first class of the day was English with Mrs. Blake. Scott had nothing but good things to say about her, so he was pleased he had her first. The school grounds were surprisingly big, the dorms were on the east side of campus, the lacrosse field to the south, the school took up the majority of the grounds, and then of course the forest that seemed to stretch forever. When Stiles finally arrived to class, it was 7:52.

"Good morning!" Mrs. Blake said, "You must be Mr. Stilinski. Im Mrs. Blake, and I teach Freshman English. Let me see what desk we have open for you to sit at. "

Mrs. Blake walked to her desk and looked at the seating chart.

"It seems the only desk available is behind Mr. Lahey." Mrs. Blake announced, walking over to it to show Stiles where it was. "Will that be ok?"

"Yea, sure!" Stiles said, trying to hide the distress in his tone. Mr. Lahey, aka Isaac, had been the one who had shown Stiles to his room. For some reason, Stiles got a weird vibe from him, however, he couldn't quit put his finger on it.

When class started, Stiles wasn't at all surprised when Mrs. Blake asked him to come to the front.

"Ok guys, this is our new student at Beacon Hills, his name is Mr. Stilinski! Let's try our best to make him feel welcome. Would you like to say anything to the class?" She asked Stiles.

"Uhh..hey guys! I go by Stiles. My real first name is too difficult to try and make people pronounce, so just call me Stiles." He said. He gave Mrs. Blake a nod and walked back to his seat.

"Ok, today we will begin our lecture on the proper use of similes and metaphors in writing. Open your books to page 251…."

The first half of the day dragged on. Class after class Stiles had to come to the front to be introduced. Time after time he had to explain why he goes by Stiles Stilinski. Finally the bell for lunch rang. Stiles couldn't have been happier, he was starving. Stiles followed the crowd to the lunch room. The student body was small enough, that everyone ate lunch together. Stiles walked into the cafeteria and immediately spotted him from across the room. Derek Hale, sitting at a table by himself, looking as angry as ever. Derek suddenly looked up and made eye contact with Stiles, as if he had heard ever thought that went through Stiles head. Stiles looked away, being a little too obvious that he had been staring.

Suddenly, Derek got up from his seat, and started to walk to Stiles, his eyes trained on him. Stiles heart started beating faster and faster, and the look on Derek's face made it look like he could hear it. Finally, Derek was two feet away from him.

"Hello Stiles." Is all he said and suddenly, Derek grabbed the back of his neck and started kissing him. Not just any kiss, but a slow, passionate, border lines make out right here in front of everyone.

"Stiles…STILES!" a voiced called out, making Derek disappear and the cafeteria reappear. He looked around, there was Derek, sitting at his table all alone and Scott was behind him shaking him. "Dude, what's up with you?" Scott asked, giving him a very strange look.

"Nothing, sorry. What's up?" Stiles asked, taking one more glance Derek's way.

"I was just going to see if you wanted to sit with us today. I know its your first day and all, so I figured you needed a friend." Scott said, giving Stiles the most adorable smile.

"Sure! That would be great!" Stiles said, following Scott to the table where, what seemed to be the super popular kids, sat.

Lunch consisted of idle conversations about lacrosse, Dallas, why Stiles, how his dad is gonna like being the sheriff, things like that. When the bell rang for next class, Stiles said his goodbyes and headed to the gym for PE. Scott, too, had PE, so he offered to show Stiles where to go. Stiles and Scott got dressed in their gym clothes and walked into the gym. Scott was talking about how Coach Finstock was the funniest teacher at Beacon Hills. He was telling Stiles about his independence day speech when Stiles looked over to see Derek Hale entering the gym.

"Does he really have gym with us?" Stiles asked Scott, trying hard not to sound somewhat pleased.

"Yea, why? Do you have a problem with Derek?" Scott asked him.

"No, its just…I think he hates me. He has this look about him…" Stiles said, looking at Derek.

Scott just rolled his eyes.

"Youre lookin too much in to things, he always has that look. Just don't mess with him, ok? There are things here that you just don't know about and probably don't need to know about." Scoot said.

"Like what?" Stiles asked him, his eyes wide with anticipation.

"Ok ladies, today we are gonna play dodge ball" said a voice from behind him. Coach Finstock had emerged from his office carrying a dodge ball and a whistle around his neck.

"Hey Greenberg." Coach said, and when the kid named Greenberg turned around, SMACK! The ball hit him right in the face.

"Sorry Greenberg, forgot to say 'Think fast!" Coach said, with a menacing grin.

They played dodge ball and then class was over. Stiles and Scott went and got dressed back into their school clothes. As they were walking out, Derek was walking in.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up to you." Stiles said. Scott gave him a look, but then walked away.

Stiles entered the locker room. It was just he and Derek in there.

"Derek, look, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. Hi, I'm Stiles." He said, approaching Derek with his hand stretched out.

Derek turned and looked at him, his eyes felt like they were piercing into Stiles' soul.

"Derek." He said, not bothering to take his hand. Stiles dropped his hand with an irritated sigh.

"Look, I don't know why you are being so rude. I accidently bumped into you and now you hate me? Please tell me how that works." Stiles said, folding his arms.

Derek turned around and walked towards him.

"Im not afraid of you, ok?" Stiles said. Derek got closer to where he was inches away from Stiles' face. "Ok, maybe I am. But that still doesn't change the fact that you need to stop being a prick."

Derek just rolled his eyes and turned around, taking his shirt off to change. Stiles was about to leave when he saw it. In the middle of his shoulder blades in thick black ink, was the tattoo he had seen in the mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stiles slowly backed out of the locker room, his head spinning. So Derek was the one he had been dreaming about, the one he had seen in the mirror. But why? What did Derek have to do with Stiles? Why was the tattoo an importance? What was the missing puzzle piece? Stiles had to get to chemistry with Professor Harris.

Stiles got to chemistry right as the bell rang. He took a seat in the next to Scott and got his book out.

"Mr. Stilinski, I'm not one for wasting my class time for introductions," Mr. Harris said, not even bothering to turn around from the chalk board, "So I will say this, and listen well: behave in my class and act like a civilized adult, and we will get along well. Do otherwise, and I will make your life here at Beacon Hills a living hell. Do we understand one another?" He said, turning to look at Stiles over his glasses.

Stiles simply nodded, too shocked that a teacher could be so cold on his first day. Mr. Harris simply gave him a smirk.

"Now, everyone turn to page 168 and start reading the chapter. If I hear you talking, I may be forced to throw something at you."

Most of the class rolled their eyes and started reading. Stiles was seriously frightened by this teacher.

The rest of the class dragged on as they read the chapter and did a power point lesson. When the bell finally rang signaling the end of the day, Stiles packed up his books and he and Scott headed out of class to their dorm to put up their belongings.

"So why did you stay behind and talk to Derek for? What did you guys talk about?" Scott asked, genuinely interested.

"I wanted to see what his problem with me was. Ever since yesterday, after I accidently bumped into him, he's been a complete and utter dick to me, and that's what I told him."

"Wait, you actually TOLD him that?" Scott asked, "Stiles, you need to be careful with Derek. Like I've said before, there are things about him you just don't know. He…can be dangerous."

"Well, he didn't do anything to me, and he's not going to. If he were going to, he would have done it then when we were alone. Scott, I'm from Texas, it takes a lot to get me frightened." Stiles said, trying to sound confident.

The rest of the way to the dorm was spent with chit chat about the day and the teachers and what Stiles thought of the school. When they got back to the dorm, they put their stuff up and Scott started to change clothes.

"Have you ever played Lacrosse?"

"Um…no," Stiles answered, "I'm not really good at sports. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and bones; sarcasm is the only thing I'm good at."

Scott just laughed, rolled his eyes, and picked up his lacrosse stick.

"Well, we are having tryouts in a couple of days for this season. Why don't you come to practice with me today and see how it is, maybe I can convince you to play, I could really use someone to really talk to on the team."

"Sure, I'll go. Its not like I have anything better to do." Stiles said, picking up his hoodie and throwing it on.

As they walked out of their dorm room, the door across the hall opened. Standing in the doorway, staring at him, was Derek. Stiles froze for a second, gained his composure, then spoke.

"Hey Derek! How are you?"

Derek just glared at him, the same "I hate the world" expression on his face.

"Whatever." Stiles said, jogging slightly to catch up with Scott.

*Derek's POV*

Derek walked back into his room, slightly slamming the door. He plopped down on his bed, a million questions running through his mind. Why did this kid come here of all places? Why did he insist on talking to me? Why do I keep dreaming about him?

Derek got up from his bed and walked out of the dorm room. He needed to get some fresh air and get his mind off of Stiles. He went outside, and the cool Autumn air his him. He usually went to the track to run, but today he needed to go through the forest today. Nothing made Derek feel more alive than a good run through the woods. As he ran, he came to the gate that wrapped around the school grounds. Derek scaled it without any problem, hitting the ground and continuing to run. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of running, he came to Beacon Hills Cemetery. About 3 years ago, Derek had lost his family in a fire that destroyed his whole home. The police had cleared it up as arson, but couldn't find who the arsonist was.

Derek walked past several tomb stones, each one giving him a chill to realize how many people had died in the last 5 years. Finally, he came to the Hale plot. Going to his mothers grave, he sat down and laid back against it.

"Oh mom, how I wish you were here. I need your guidance…What am I supposed to do? This boy has come here and things are starting to change. The last full moon was the worst its been in ages. What is it about this boy?" Derek sat there, closing his eyes. As he sat there, a tear escaped from his eye, he wiped it away and stood up. "Ok mother, I love you dearly, and miss you so much." And then he started running back to the school.

*Stiles POV*

Stiles and Scott had finally made it to the field.

"There you are Scott! Its about time you showed up!" The goalie Danny yelled from across the field. "We are about to start!"

"Ok Stiles, just go over there and sit by Lydia." Scott said, pointing at the beautiful redhead on the bleachers.

Stiles nodded "Good luck!" Stiles said, heading over to Lydia.

"Hey Lydia!" Stiles said, sitting beside her.

"Oh, hey Stanley." Lydia said, as she continued to file her nails.

"Uh, its Stiles…we had lunch together?" Stiles said, confused.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" She said, rolling her eyes and looking at him.

"I am…you know, just forget it." Stiles said, turning to face the field.

They played the rest of the practice, Scott's team winning. Afterwards, he and Scott headed back to their dorm so Scott could shower. Stiles was finally beginning to feel at home. He had a friend who seemed to want to hang out with him, his classes were personal enough that he didn't feel like just another number. When they got back to the room, Stiles plopped down on the bed and turned on the police scanner he had taken from his Dad's office.

"This is officer 202 to Sheriff Stilinski"

"This is Sheriff Stilinski, go ahead."

Stiles couldn't help but smile when he heard his Dad's voice.

"Scott, that's my dad!" Stiles said, pointing at the scanner.

"Sheriff, I'm at the Beacon Hills Cemetery, and sir…we've found something I think you need to see." The voice shaking a little as they announced the news.

"What is it officer?" Sheriff Stilinski responded.

"Sir, there's a lady here who looks like she's been mauled by some kind of animal sir. Scratch marks, bite marks, there's blood everywhere. We've contacted the paramedics. Sir, she's dead."

Stiles looked up at Scott, but the look on Scotts face alarmed Stiles. It was not a look of worry or concern, Scott looked like he knew what had killed that lady.

*It was requested that I do a Derek POV part, so hope you enjoy it!:) There will be more to come!*


	6. Chapter 6

"Scott, why do I get the feeling that you know whats going on?" Stiles asked, a concerned expression crossing his face.

"What are you talking about?" Scott said, picking up his phone.

"When you heard the police scanner, you didn't looked surprised or frightened. You had this look like you knew exactly what had killed her." Stiles replied.

"Yea, I mean...probably just some wolf or something." Scott said, his phone buzzing.

"Scott, I just moved here and even I know there are no wolves in California. There haven't been for years."

"Hold on, I've gotta take this." Scott said, standing up from his bed. "Hello? Oh, yea, I just heard…."

And he was out the door.

"Something is going on…and I'm going to find out what it is." Stiles said, standing up and heading to the door. When he got to the door, he cracked it open and saw Scott going into Derek's room.

"Now I know something is up, Scott talks shit about Derek all the time."

Stiles headed over to Derek's room and put his ear against the door. He could hear Scott and Derek talking, but just barely.

"Did he seem concerned?" Derek asked.

"No, he just seemed confused as to why I wasn't…I think he knows something is up." Scott replied.

"I don't know what it is about that boy, but ever since he got here, things have changed…there hasn't been an attack since Peter died." Derek said "Call the rest of the pack, get them to meet us in our regular spot in 30 minutes. Tell them its urgent. And tell Lydia to tell Allison NOT to tell her father. We don't need Argents help, especially with Gerard still the principal.

Stiles heard someone walking to the door so he dove for his room, closing the door as he heard Derek's open. Scott walked to the door and opened it, Stiles was on his bed with his laptop.

"Hey buddy, everything ok?" Stiles asked, trying not to sound too obvious.

"Yea, hey, I've got to go out for a little bit. I'll be back." Scott said, picking up his hoodie.

"Really? Its past curfew you know." Stiles said.

"Yea, I know, just need to get some fresh air to clear my head." Scott replied, reaching for the doorknob.

"Want me to come with?" Stiles asked, getting up from his bed. "I've heard the best way to clear your head was to talk to someone about…"

"No." Scott cut him off, "I mean, I just want to walk alone for a bit. I'll be back in a little while"

And with that, he closed the door and was gone.

Stiles jumped into stealth mode. He grabbed his red hoodie his mom had given him, zipped it up, put on the hood, and opened the window.

"I know something is up with this school." He looked down at the ground, he was on the second floor, but the ground didn't look too far away. He took a deep breath and stepped out onto the ledge. Then he squatted and grabbed the ledge, then let go, dropping 6 feet to the ground. He hit hard and fell onto his back.

"Ow…" he said, rolling onto his stomach and slowly getting up. Then he popped his back, checked to make sure he wasn't broken, then he was off. In the distance he could see Scott on the phone. He slowly snuck behind a tree and waited for Scott to move. A million questions ran through Stiles head. Why did Scott know Derek so well? Why did Derek think HE was the reason for things "changing"? What did he mean by "pack"?

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Scott moving to the edge of the woods, looked around, the started running. Stiles moved quickly and ran to the spot where Scott had entered the woods. He took a long look at the vast, dark woods, pulled out his phone, and turned on his flashlight app.

"Come on Stiles, don't be a wimp…" He said to himself, trying to boost his courage.

Then, with one more breath, he was off. Stiles ran swiftly through the woods, trying to follow the footprints Scott had left in the dirt. Stiles kept tripping over roots, rocks, and sticks as he traveled what felt like ten miles into the heart of the woods. Stiles stopped when he saw the footprints lead through some brush. Stiles crept slowly through the brush, the briars ripping at his pants and arms. Finally he reached the opening. What he saw took his breath away. Standing in the middle of the clearing was what seemed to be the ruins of a once beautiful mansion, the charred frame black from a fire that happened long ago. The brush growing around it proving no life was found around there. Stiles spotted Derek and Scott beside what used to be the front porch of the house. He crept a little closer, hoping to hear their conversation.

"Did you call the rest of the pack?" Derek asked Scott.

"Yea, they said they would be here in five minutes."

As if on cue, Stiles saw five more people enter the clearing; two girls and three guys. One girl was tall, with long blonde hair and a killer body. She was wearing a leather jacket and some tight, leather jeans. The other girl, a little shorter, had long brown hair and was very skinny. She looked a lot like Derek in the face. The boys Stiles recognized as Jackson, Boyd, and the boy who had showed him to his room, Isaac.

"Its about time you guys showed up." Scott said, walking over to greet them.

"Oh shut up Scott." The girl with the brown hair said.

"Damn Cora, I was just kidding. Erica, you look good, as always." Scott said, giving the blonde girl, Erica, a hug.

"Thanks Scottie!" Erica replied, "So whats this about Derek?" She said, turning her attention to what Stiles guessed was the "leader" of this club.

"As I'm sure you all have heard, things are starting to change again. Just like when Peter was Alpha. The killings, the missing persons, the wildlife acting crazy; all just like before, and it seemed to start happening when that Stilinski kid showed up." Derek explained to the pack, leaving Stiles in a state of confusion.

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Boyd asked.

"I say we kill him." Cora said, with a smirk, "If we cant trust him, then we must kill him. That's the only way."

"We cant kill him!" Scott said, stepping up to Cora, "Theres no reason to. Plus, his dad is the sheriff."

Cora pushed Scott out of her face.

"Oh whats wrong Scott? Have we grown attached to our little human?"

Scott pushed Cora back, and then all hell broke loose. Jackson was holding Scott back, while Erica was holding Cora back. Boyd had stepped into the middle, making sure if they got loose he could stop them. Everyone was yelling at each other. Then suddenly, Stiles heard a roar resonate from all around him. The noise seemed to scare all the teens because they stopped fighting and bowed their heads in fear. Stiles was so confused, until he saw what made the noise. Standing in front of the teens was Derek, but he was different. His face had changed forms, his eyebrows were shaped more, his cheek bones more prominent, hair had grown on his jaw line, and his eyes were a piercing red color. But what startled Stiles most of all, were his teeth. His canines had grown long and pointed, the type of teeth that could rip through someone's throat. Stiles slowly backed away from the clearing. Something was wrong and he needed to get out. He stepped on a fallen stick and CRACK. Everyone in the clearing stopped and looked in his direction. Stiles turned to run, his arm getting caught in a thicket of briars. He ripped his arm out of the thicket, the briars cutting his sleeve and ripping through is arm. Stiles held back his scream and ran for his life.

*Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Many more to come! Let me know what you think by giving me a quick review! Please, no HARSH reviews, but I do want your honest feedback! Thanks!:)*


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles got back to his room, slammed the door, and jumped on his bed. Surely they had seen him, so any minute now they would come through the door to come kill him. Stiles ran back over to the door to lock it right when it flung open. Stiles fell to the floor and crawled back against his bed.

"Hey Scotty boy, hey!" Stiles said, getting up from the floor to sit on his bed.

"Uh…Hey Stiles…?" Scott said, closing the door behind him, and shedding his coat.

"Hey! Uh, whatcha been up to?" Stiles asked, his plan of 'don't act suspicious' not working.

"Nothing much. Stiles, are you ok?" Scott asked, stripping his pants off to change into some gym shorts.

"Yea! Never been better! How are you?" Stiles replied, dropping his phone on the floor. Stiles reached down to get it, but Scott was over there to pick it up to.

"Stiles…what happened to your arm?" Scott asked, seeing his arm and sleeve were torn up.

"Oh, this? Oh its nothing. I was playing with some…scissors and uh…I cut myself…?"

"Hmm..Interesting.." Scott said, sitting on the bed.

"Whats interesting?" Stiles asked, his eyes widening.

"Nothing. Its nothing. I just thought I saw you earlier, but I probably was just seeing things."

Scott threw off his shirt and crawled into bed. Stiles turned out the light and did the same. Relief was coming, but it was being slow. Scott had acted like he knew, but then decided Stiles WASN'T there. It was all very confusing. Stiles rolled over in his bed, trying to get some sleep.

_Stiles looked around the corner of the hall way and saw a silhouette of a man standing over what looked to be a body. Stiles strained his eyes in the darkness to see what it was. _

_"De…Derek, is that you" Stiles asked, his voice shaky. _

_The thing in the hallway looked around at him, the moonlight hitting his face. It was Derek, in wolf form. Stiles gasped as he stalked toward him. _

_"Derek, its me…Stiles. Derek stop!" Stiles pleaded with him. _

_Derek started to sprint toward him and…._

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP* Stiles alarm clock was going off. Stiles reached over and turned it off. What was up? Stiles had almost gone a whole week without these dreams. Plus, Derek was some kind of monster thing! He had to stay away from him now. Scott had tried to warn him, but Stiles was too stubborn to listen. Plus, Derek was really got dressed and started heading to the main building for classes.

"At least its Friday, I get to go home tomorrow." Stiles thought to himself as he headed through the courtyard. Suddenly, Stiles was grabbed and shoved up against a wall.

"I know you were there last night." Cora said, her face close to Stiles.

"Wha…what are you talking about….?" Stiles said, his voice shaking.

"Last night in the woods, yea, I saw you. Just hope you stay on Derek's good side."

And with that, she slowly backed away and walked off to her class, leaving Stiles there to think about what just happened. Stiles was starting to get really pissed off. His only friend he had made so far was supposedly a werewolf, the hottest guy in school avoided him, and he now officially had an enemy. This place officially sucked. Then a realization came to mind: all his problems started with Derek. He was so pissed that all logic was out the door. He was going to march himself right on over to Derek's room and tell him how it is.

"Derek, open up." Stiles said, knocking on the door. "Derek, seriously, I need to talk to you."

Stiles heard the door unlock and the door open.

"Oh, Stiles, just the person I wanted to see." Derek said, stepping aside to let Stiles in the door.

"Look, I'm pissed. Ever since I've gotten here this place has blown. The only friend I have is being super weird, everyone looks at my like I'm the new kid, your sister just attacked me an…"

Stiles was caught off by Derek's lips slamming into his. His stubbly chin brushing against Stiles smooth one. Stiles' eyes were wide in shock, but slowly closed, melting into the kiss. Derek's hand slowly reached around and grabbed the back of Stiles' neck, pulling him further into the kiss, his tongue begging for access into Stiles' mouth. When, after about three minutes of straight kissing, Derek stopped, Stiles' was confused and it showed. Derek laughed at him, giving him a peck.

"What in the holy hell…was that?" Stiles asked, slowly sitting down on Derek's bed.

"Well…Stiles, I've been having these weird dreams about you, ones where all I can hear is you calling my name, asking me where I am. And I try to answer you, but no words come out. Then last night I had a dream that I attacked you…Stiles, I want you to know that I would never hurt you in any way." Derek said, sitting on the bed next to Stiles.

"Ive been having the same dreams, except Im the one calling your name. And then last night after I got back from the woods, I had the dream that you attacked me.." Stiles said, the smell of Derek making him swoon.

"Wait, you saw what happened in the woods?" Derek asked, standing up and getting slightly angry.

"Yes Derek but I'm ok. It didn't bother me until Cora looked at me after talking about killing me." Stiles said, slightly cowering into the bed, "And then she threatened me today and so I am kinda freaked out by her."

Derek cooled down, seeing that stiles was slightly frightened.

"Wait, Cora threatened you?" Derek said, sitting back down.

"Yes, but its cool. Theres really not THAT much she can do to me right?" Stiles said, slightly laughing.

Stiles spent the rest of the day in Derek's room. He was surprisingly sweet, and Stiles was still freaking out about the fact that he was gay, or bi, or whatever he was. Night time rolled around and Stiles had skipped all his classes. It was 10:30 pm, and Stiles stood to go.

"Ok, well I guess I should head out so my roommate doesn't freak out. Wait, why don't you have a roommate?" Stiles asked.

"I know people. Stay with me tonight." Derek said, grabbing Stiles hand.

"You mean sleep with you?" Sties said, a hint of longing and nervousness lingering in his voice.

"Well not like THAT! Just sleep with me. Let me hold you. There is something about you that I am drawn to like a magnet. I cant picture myself without you anymore Stiles. Please, stay with me." Derek said, scooting over to give Stiles some room.

"Ok, if you insist." Stiles said, smiling big.

He undressed down to his boxers, slipped under the covers, and cuddled up next to Derek's chest. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles and they both fell into a deep sleep.

*Thank you guys for waiting so long! I just moved into college, so I've been super busy! Hope you guys enjoyed the lovey doveyness of Sterek!:)*


	8. Chapter 8

*Sorry this chapter took me so long to get out and that it is short. I just started college and have been busy with classes and auditions. Please, dont unfollow my story, i promise, it only gets better from here!*

Stiles woke up early, his legs wrapped in Derek's, his head laying on his chest. Stiles breathed in, the scent of Derek was so intoxicating, it made Stiles' heart race. He looked up and saw Derek sleeping. Everything about Derek made Stiles' hot race. The way he breathed in and out, the way he looked while he slept, the way he held Stiles. Stiles was finally happy, like everything in the world was right.

"Good morning Stiles." Derek said, his tired voice made him irresistible to Stiles.

"Good morning." Stiles said, leaning up on his elbow to look at Derek's eyes.

Derek leaned down and cupped Stiles chin, pulling him in for a kiss. Stiles moaned into the kiss, loving every moment their lips were touching. Stiles got up while kissing Derek, and straddled him, feeling Derek's erection. Stiles started to kiss Derek more passionately, putting everything he had into the kiss. As he was kissing Derek, he started to kiss his neck. Derek gabbed the back of Stiles' neck, holding Stiles there. Then he pulled Stiles up and looked him in the eyes.

"Stiles, lets take things a little slower. We just started dating, not even 24 hours ago. I don't even know if we are official. Then theres the pack, your dad, there is a bunch of stuff that needs to happen before we can do anything." Derek said, giving Stiles a kiss on the cheek.

"I understand." Stiles said, blushing a little at Derek's touch.

Stiles got dressed and headed back over to his dorm room. The room was cold, and the room had an eerie silence to it, like no sound in the whole world could be heard. Then suddenly, as if taken straight out of his body, Stiles was taken to a foreign place.

_Stiles looked around. The place was dark, cold, and seemed deserted. The sound of his steps resonated off the walls and made a strange echo that chilled Stiles to the bone. He walked down a long hallway that finally opened up to a huge foyer. The place seemed to Stiles like an empty bank. The desks that lined the walls of the foyer, the tall ceilings, the grand staircase that led upstairs. Stiles heard a voice in the distance. A deep, dark, menacing voice. _

_"Derek Hale is his name." the voice said, as if answering a question from an unknown source. _

_"No no no, nothing I cant handle. His pack is just a bunch of teenage kids. Its like High School Musical." The voice said again. _

_"Surely not sir…the Oracle couldn't be here. Why would he come to a place like Beacon Hills?...Yes sir. Yes sir, I got the name sir….Thank you sir."_

"Hello….? Earth to Stiles?" said a voice, and Stiles was pulled back to reality. When he came back to, Stiles collapsed on the bed. Scott ran over to help him.

"Stiles, are you ok?" Scott said, laying him flat, and against his pillow.

"Wha….huh….what happened…?" Stiles said, his head spinning.

"Im not sure, I came in and you were in this weird trance, muttering gibberish. Then you just kind of collapsed." Scott said, feeling Stiles head. His head was burning hot, like a fire was emitting from his head. "Has this happened before?"

"Not that I can remember…." Stiles said, his voice trailing off as a searing pain rushed through his head. Stiles involuntarily screamed in pain, clutching his hand to his head.

Derek rushed into the room, Stiles scream was loud enough for Derek to hear.

"Whats wrong Stiles?" He said, leaning over him. Stiles couldn't answer, the pain was too great. "Whats wrong with him?" Derek asked, turning to Scott.

"I don't now…I walked in and he was in a weird trance, muttering some gibberish about an oracle or something. Next thing I know, he's crashing on the bed with mind numbing pain." Scott answered, kneeling to get a better look at him.

"Oracle? Did he say anything specific?" Derek asked, the tone of his voice changing to a super serious one.

"No….everything else was gibberish…" Scott said, looking Derek straight in the eyes, seeing the fear. "Derek, what is an oracle?"

"An Oracle is a fortuneteller of sorts. They have the ability to see into the future, but it can only see the future of something or someone it is connected to spiritually or physically. They also have the ability to read minds at will, which comes in handy when trying to strategize. Usually an Oracle is a war beneficiary…usually one only rises when war is near." Derek said, looking back at Stiles.

"Do you think that there is an Oracle here? In Beacon Hills?" Scott asked, the fear in his voice too great to hide.

Derek kept his focus towards Stiles.

"I think so…and I think hes laying right here in front of us."


	9. Chapter 9

Scott pulled Derek into the hall.

"What do you mean? Stiles is the Oracle?" His voice at a loud whisper.

"Possibly. I mean, all the signs are there!" Derek said, pushing Scotts hand off his shoulder.

Derek walked back into the room, and Stiles was sitting upright on the bed.

"Whats going on?" He asked, his voice weak from exhaustion.

Derek shot Scott a look as he was about to speak.

"Stiles," Derek said, walking over and sitting on his bed beside him, "do you remember anything of what just happened?"

"I remember…coming home from your dorm…then I came in here and…" Stiles voice trailed off.

"Stiles, I need you to think. Think as hard as you can, and try to remember what happened after you left my room." Derek said, grabbing Stiles by the chin and looking him dead in the eyes.

Stiles took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He stayed this way for what seemed like forever. Then his eyes popped open and turned a glassy white color. He looked up into the air, his eyes never blinking.

"I see a large bank. Tall, glass windows. A marble staircase leading to a vault. A man, standing alone, talking on the phone. Something about an oracle. The man speaks. He mentions someone by the name of Natalie…says she can…" and with that, Stiles' eyes rolled and he closed them as he fell back against his pillow.

"Can help with what?" Derek asks, but knows Stiles cannot answer him. He leaned down and gave him a big kiss on the forehead.

"What was he babbling about?" Scott asked, looking at Derek with a strange expression on his face.

"No idea…but we have to go to the bank and find this man who was communicating with Stiles."

"What do you mean by communicating? Stiles was just imagining it, right?"

Derek walked out of the room and across the hall to his.

"Not necessarily. Oracles also have telekinesis Scott. God, how do you get through school? There could have been someone at the bank that was thinking what they wanted Stiles to know." Derek said, grabbing the keys to his Camaro. "Are you coming, or not?"

When Scott and Derek arrived at the abandoned bank, Derek pulled the car into a space. The bank was a huge building, large staircase, huge windows, large stone columns. Derek looked at Scott and then started walking towards the entrance.

"If I had to guess, I'd say the guy is in the center of the bank where the vault is." Derek said. He started up the stairs. The doors were barred with a chain and a large pad lock. Derek pulled on it to see if there was any give. The chain didn't budge. Derek looked around for another entrance. Looking up at the tall building, Derek spotted a few missing windows at the top of the bank right below the roof.

"Scott, it looks like the only way in is through those windows." Derek said, and started to climb the building, using the ledges to climb. Scott followed suit, using their werewolf powers to scale the building. They carefully climbed through the window, landing lightly on the stone ground inside, their steps making a slight echo. Derek started down the long corridor of the bank, reaching the marble stairs Stiles had seen in his vision.

"The vault should be down this way." Derek whispered to Scott.

"How do you know so much about this bank?" Scott asked, following behind Derek as quietly as possible.

"My mother used to be the manager here…before she died."

Scott dropped his head in a silent apology, then they were on their way again. Derek came to the doors that lead to the vault. He paused outside to listen for anyone talking. He didn't hear anyone inside. He slowly opened the door, inching inside as to not fall into any traps. He looked around the room to see if there was any sign of anyone being there. There was a piece of paper on the ground with a name and an address on it. Derek picked it up and read it:

**_Stiles Stilinski _**

**_Beacon Hills Private High_**

**_Room 249 _**

**_Bring him to the specified spot tonight at midnight. We will discuss what we will do with him there. Make sure to destroy this the moment you read it. If this letter fell into the wrong hands, and the Witch Natalie were to find him, all our efforts would be for nothing. If either I or my son Chris find out that you failed in your task, the consequences will be great. _**

**_Gerard_**

Derek dropped the letter and turned to look at Scott.

"They are on their way to get Stiles now…they are gonna take him." Derek said, standing and stalking towards the door.

"Who is? Derek, who's gonna take Stiles?" Scott said, following after him.

Derek didn't say anything, he just kept stalking towards to entrance of the building. He busted through the front windows, his rage showing in every step. Scott ran after him and jumped into the passenger seat of the Camaro. Derek sped off to the school, ignoring every street law. When they arrived back at the school, Derek threw his car into park and practically sprinted for the front office. Busting through the doors and straight into Principal Argents office, he threw the doors open. The office was empty. It looked as though there hadn't been anyone in there for weeks. The papers were perfectly laid out on the desk, the chair slid nicely under the desk, the air cold. Derek punched the wall and ran out of the office. He ran towards the dorms.

"Please God, let Stiles still be there! Please!" he pleaded as he ran. He pushed through the corridor doors and ran down the hall, up the stairs, then to room 249. Scott was standing in the door way looking dumbfounded. Derek pushed by him to see Stiles bed empty, the covers nicely made up. There was a note placed nicely on his pillow. Derek walked over and picked it up. He read it out loud so Scott could hear it too. The letter read:

**_Dear Mr. Hale, _**

**_ Do not make any attempt to find Mr. Stilinski. He is in out care now and will remain so until the end of the storm that is quickly approaching. If you attempt to rescue him, you are only putting him in danger. We apologize upon the suddenness of his disappearance, but it was the best way for this to happen considering what you and your pack are. We are well aware of what you are capable of, however, I'm sure you are aware of what me and my family are capable of. So again, I warn you, do NOT attempt to find him. Regards._**

**_ I'm sure you know._**

"Hes…hes gone…" Derek said, sinking down onto Stiles bed.


	10. Chapter 10

*Hello! I am back! My computer has been dumb and not letting me on the internet. Plus, school is kicking my ass! Thank you for staying with me and baring through the weeks before update. Please, please dont leave the story, its only just getting started! Leave a comment of what you think after you read! Thank you guys!:)*

Chapter 10

"Derek, what are we going to do? We have to get Stiles back," Scott said, trying to get Derek up from the bed.

Derek got up from the bed, went to the door, threw it open, and started running to his car. He didn't know what he was going to do yet, he just knew he had to get out and figure something out. He hated to admit it, but Peter may know who Natalie was and where they could find her. She was their only hope right now. He started he car and was on the way to his uncle's. He was taking the turns fast, and it had been raining that day. Next thing he knew, he was in a ditch, his car head on to a tree.

"Dammit!" Derek yelled, slamming his fist into the steering wheel. He opened his door and got out of the car, assessing the damage.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked from behind him. Derek whipped around to see a beautiful mixed girl, in her early 20's, standing behind him. Her hair was curly and pulled up into a pony tail. He soft caramel skinned glowed, and her milky brown eyes shimmered against the pale sunlight of dusk.

"Uh…yea. Great. Just ran off the road." Derek said, her presence still stunned him. She was beautiful.

"Need me to call an ambulance? Cab? Tow truck?" the lady asked him.

"No, I think I'll be fine." Derek said, pulling out his phone, Scott had blown up with "where are you" texts. He looked to the top of the phone…no service.

"I'm surprised you walked out of the car! My name Natalie by the way." She said, stretching her hand out for Derek to take it. Derek stood perfectly still, shocked. Could this be the witch?

"Derek." He said after a long pause, taking her hand in his. Suddenly, she gasped, gripped Derek's hand tight, and shut her eyes. After a minute, she opened her eyes.

"You've come in contact with the oracle." She said, loosening her grip on his hand. "Where is he?"

"I was headed to find out how to find you and help me figure that out." Derek said, looking into her now silver eyes. "Your eyes, they change color."

"Yes Mr. Hale, you should know all about that." She said with a smirk, "Yours tend to change a lot too, werewolf. They change when I do magic. Its kind of an indicator of my powers. Like yours, its how you tell us apart from just a regular person."

"Sorry, I've never met a witch before. My mother used to talk about knowing some, but I never met any." Derek said.

"Well, enough chit-chat. We need to find out where the oracle is, and then we need to come up with a plan to get him back. If the oracle gets into the wrong hands, it can be detrimental. Not just to us, but to the whole world. The oracle is a very powerful creature, perhaps even the strongest of all supernatural creatures." Natalie said, walking through the woods.

"Stiles." Derek said.

"What?" Natalie replied back, a confused expression crossing her face.

"You keep saying 'The Oracle'. Well he has a name. His name is Stiles. And I will do anything to get him back…even die for him."

"Well Mr. Hale, you may just end up doing that." Natalie said, turning to walk further in the woods, "Follow me."

Derek rolled his eyes, but started to follow her.

"Where exactly are we going?" Derek asked, after about three miles of walking.

Natalie didn't say anything, she just kept walking , knowing that Derek would follow her. They walked for about another four miles in silence, going deeper and deeper into the woods. Finally they reached a cottage in the heart of the woods. It was a cliché witch house. The windows were dark, the ivy grown all over the house, and the cottage was painted a dark color.

"Very inconspicuous Natalie. Not obvious at all." Derek said, getting annoyed at her.

She spun around on her heels.

"Look Derek, if you want my help finding Stiles, you're going to have to stop acting like such a prick. Remember, you know nothing about me and I know everything about you…I can ruin your life. So don't fuck with me Derek." She was an inch away from his face, standing her ground through Derek stone gaze.

"Fine." Is all Derek said back.

Natalie turned around and walked back towards the small cottage. When they reached they reached the door, she unlocked it.

"Wipe your feet. I like my house to stay clean."

Derek rolled his eyes, but he wiped his feet, not wanting to piss her off. Derek looked around the cottage. Its dark outside was just a façade. The inside of the house was vibrant: bright blues and greens, bookshelves full of book and vials, the living area was like any other. The cottage was beautiful.

"This way please." Natalie said, motioning to a room off of the living room. It was a ritual room. The table in the middle held the crystal ball, the shelves had books and outlines and blueprints. The walls were red with yellow designs all over the walls.

"Sit."

Derek sat at a chair at the table, Natalie sat across from him.

"Now, we have to reach The Oracle…"

"Stiles!" Derek said, correcting her.

"We have to reach…Stiles…someway that won't alarm his takers that I'm trying to find him."

Natalie took Derek's hands and closed her eyes.

"Stiles…Stiles can you hear us…."

*Stiles POV*

_"Stiles…Stiles can you hear us? Stiles, talk to me."_

_"Who…who's there?" _ Stiles asked.

_"Stiles, this is Natalie. I'm here to help. Can you tell me where you are? Any details on your surroundings that might help me find you?"_

There wasn't an answer for a minute.

_"Stiles…please, I need you to help me help you. I have Derek here with me Stiles, and he really needs your help to help us find you. Is there anything you can tell us?"_

_"I can't see anything…I'm not even sure I'm awake. How are you talking to me?" _

_"Stiles, we'll explain when we find you and get you out of there. Now, I need you to focus and tell me what's around you."_

_"Well…I'm lying on a concrete floor…the walls are made of…of metal…"_

_"Ok Stiles, you're doing great. Keep telling me what you see. I know its hard, but you've got to keep pushing it."_

_"I looks like…a warehouse…a big warehouse. There are a lot of boxes. I see a sign…it looks like a croissant moon with a bright red fire around it…someone is walking over to me!"_

Stiles started to panic.

"_Stiles, what does the man look like?"_

_"He's tall with short dirty blonde hair. He's in his late 30's…hello? Is anyone there?"_

Stiles waited a minute to give the people time to answer him. The meantime, he feels himself being lifted into a chair and handcuffed to a chair.

_"Hello…? Please…please Derek…come find me. I know you will…please hurry…."_


End file.
